1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reinforcing sheet for resin molded product, and a structure and method for reinforcing a resin molded product, and particularly to a reinforcing sheet for a resin molded product, and a structure and method for reinforcing a resin molded product using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, resin plates or steel plates used in various industrial products have been each processed into a thin plate shape to reduce the weight of each of the products.
Therefore, in an attempt to reinforce the thin resin plate, it has been known to, e.g., provide ribs on the inner side of the resin plate.
Also, in an attempt to reinforce the thin steel plate, it has been known to, e.g., provide a steel-plate reinforcing sheet on the inner side of the steel plate.
For example, it is proposed that, after a steel-plate reinforcing sheet including a constraining layer, and a reinforcing layer made of a foam composition is stuck to the vehicle-body steel plate of an automobile, the reinforcing layer is foamed and cured using heat at a high temperature (in a range of, e.g., 160 to 200° C.) during electrodeposition coating to reinforce the vehicle-body steel plate of the automobile (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2005-41210).